Not So Smart
by Californiaclover
Summary: All Ryder 'Matty' Matthews wanted was a semi-normal life. So maybe choosing to work at a bar in New York wasn't smart, or saving some rich guys ass, or shifting to do so. You know what, no one ever said Matty was smart. She never dreamed she'd find people who are just as dysfunctional and as put-your-life-on-the-line-in-impossible-situations as her. Maybe that's a good thing.
1. Chapter 1

The air was thick with smoke. The smell of cigarettes mixed with alcohol and vomit seemed to tease my nose. Perhaps working at a bar wasn't the brightest idea I'd ever had. As the world knows having a job equals money, money equals buying useless shit people think they need, buying useless shit people think they need equals happiness. I snorted at the thought. People are getting money for fun while I work my ass off to barely survive a week.

I was living on Ramen Noodles every night. Mac n' Cheese was always a special dinner. I always skipped breakfast. It just always seemed wrong to have Ramen for the most important meal of the day.

Maybe that contributes to my size. Five foot tall 22 year old, and as feisty as a couch potato. But then again my size could be a result of my condition.

The bar was packed tonight. Men ranging from early twenties to late sixties were spread throughout the bar. Women were rare here, but rightfully so. The Dog House Bar was for the men who were kicked out of their own houses by their beloved for one dastardly deed or another. I always got kicks out the stupid reasons they were evicted from their homes. He said pretty instead of beautiful or that man had said hello to his sister-in-law. What the hell was ever wrong with that?

Like every bar we had regulars. Some came so often I wondered why they were not single. Al Timmerson was one of my favorites. I personally think he does horrible things in the eyes of his wife just to come here. Then again, maybe his wife is off her rockers.

Al always comes in around five then orders a beer and sits till nine. Nine is when he strides out the main door with new purpose only to return the next day sullen and ready for a repeat. My shift always starts at noon and ends at midnight. I glanced up at the digital 'We I.D. clock' for what it seemed like the millionth time tonight. 11:57. Three minutes till I was free.

My boss Frank, fitting my role, copied my move and glanced at me for what seemed the millionth time in the last ten minutes. "Oh, for God's sake Matty! You're free! Jus' leave I'll let ya' off a bit early."

"Gosh Frankie, you are soooo generous!" I said sarcastically and made my way as fast as possible out the door. Frankie had taken me under his wing when I arrived in New York five years ago. He was like a father albeit one of those 'go with the flow' kinda fathers. He taught me how to handle my condition. In fact it was one of the few things we had in common.

The freshly polluted air of New York greeted me with welcome arms. The sounds of the city sounded like music to my ears after the hours of men complaining and groaning about their wives and how stupid they were. My boots pounded heavily against the sidewalk. Any person with attuned ears would hear the weariness in my steps. Sharp eyes would notice the tired droop of my shoulders. But no one fit that profile here. The streets were crawling with druggies and drunken men all looking for attention, some of them waiting to strike at an unfortunate victim who was merely passing by.

Every once in a while I was one of those victims, till tables turned and they became mine. People underestimate small girls and end up getting their asses kicked. Sadly it was one of those nights, and I noticed the man the second I came out of the pub.

Tall, 6 foot 5, black hair, his eyes were so brown they were almost black. He was unusually pale suggesting he liked the indoors. But his easily seen muscles suggested he was a construction worker. He was mid-forties perhaps older. His intentions were made clear by the way he stared after me and 'stealthily' followed me.

I turned down the nearest alley and squished myself like gum to the brick wall. It took several moments before I heard the man's drunken steps and a couple more before he turned the corner. The second his face appeared I punched him in the nose as hard as I could. He stumbled backwards one had latching onto my wrist pulling me with him and the other clutching his gushing nose. The man's dark locks collided with the wall and he dropped heavily to the ground. I lost my footing and dropped like a stone onto his chest. A little creeped out I scrambled off his body and made my way uneasily out of the back way and onto the street.

I fiddled nervously with my necklace as my other side started pacing in my mind. I had a mini self-argument as my feet lead me down yet another abandoned alley. I decided that my other side needed exercise. I crouched in the darkest corner I could find and shifted.

Shifting was painful, it always was. Bones liquefied and solidified like cement, new places new shape. Muscles moved and changed positions. Ears grew larger, attach a tail, and throw a snout on. No, shifting into a dog was not a walk in a park, piece of cake, nor 'easy peezey lemon squeezey'. Yet as the pain becomes expected it becomes tolerable. It only takes me a moment to recover from the pain.

I padded over to a filthy puddle and lapped at the water. I glanced down at my warped reflection. I was a German shepherd. It was the reason I didn't shift very often. Germans shifters were rare, like finding an eel in a Minnesota pond.

I was small in this form, a doggy copy of human me. My more gray than green-blue eyes stood bright in contrast to my dark fur. I was ranging around fifty pounds, minimum for a female. I share many traits with her; curious, loyal, confident, courageous, intelligent, watchful, alert, and sadly obedience.

My thoughts faded when I heard an outraged yell from a block away. My curiosity got the better of me and I bolted to find out what was going on. I slowed my pace as I grew near to the alley in question, alertness was taking over. Ears pricked, paws light, eyes watchful, and nose hunting.

My eyes adjusted rapidly to the dim light of the brick encased alley. Four men came into view. The leader of the group was as easily distinguishable as the victim. Alpha, I decided to name him.

Alpha stood separately from his henchmen that held onto the victim. A silver knife was being tossed from one hand to another. He appeared to be average height but his hunch suggested he was taller. Blond hair, tired brown eyes, and smelt of smoke and wet dog. A shifting gang. I almost growled at the thought. He, no doubt, knew of shifters if not worked with them. It would explain the silver.

The victim was a different story. Despite being held against a wall by a couple of beefy men he still had an air of control. He was rich. His cologne danced around my nose along with a dash of oil and the distinct smell of the Dog House Bar. His black shoes glittered in the low light while his dark suit almost melted into the shadows of the alley. He had a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose, the brand was escaping me something about planes or pilots. His crimson tie stood out against his chest almost like a target.

The henchmen were jeering at Mr. Rich who seemed to have a reply to every insult thrown at him. Alpha was taking his sweet time to get to the punch line though his demeanor screamed that he had very little time.

Finally Alpha pushed himself from the wall and glided to Mr. Rich his knife long forgotten._ I wish I had popcorn._ I watched with sick fascination as he stopped in front of Mr. Rich. Alpha got close enough to kiss his victim. I twitched my ears in sympathy of Rich who nose was probably damaged by Alpha's horrible breath. Alpha leaned to Rich's left ear and started talking but I only caught the tail end of his threat "... and now I'm going to kill you." It was said so calmly I did a double take.

Alpha drew the silver knife from his damaged boot and lifted his arm above his head poised to strike. "Any last words?" He sneered. Rich responded by spitting in his face. I had to give Alpha props for not even flinching as the spit landed on his face. I immediately docked points for not noticing a large dog launching at him.

I bit down hard on his hand making the knife clatter to the ground. His hand made a crunch noise as it gave to the pressure of my teeth. I almost winced in sympathy._ Almost_. Alpha screamed in pain and sat heavily against the nearest wall. I turned my back to him and faced the henchmen and growled barring my teeth. One of them ran like a bat out of hell while the other shoved Rich as hard as possible into the side if a dumpster. Rich fell to the floor in a heap, unconscious.

The henchman now equipped with his own knife propelled himself towards me. His knife caught the skin above my eye and I gripped his wrist firmly in my jowls. He abandoned the knife as blood dripped from his fore arm. He tried yanking his arm from my grip grunting and whimpering in pain. I shook his arm in response and growled. He obediently followed as I pulled him aggressively out if the alley. I let go and he ran with his arm pressed to his chest and throwing a few glances back, one of which resulted in him falling on his ass after running into one of many lampposts in the area. The post shook in its place and he got up and ran once again this time not looking back. If dogs could laugh I would be rolling on the floor with tears coming out of my eyes.

I padded back down the alley in search of Rich. One of my eyes was sealed shut with sticky blood from the cut above my eye. In spite if my injury finding Rich was none too hard. He was still slumped against the trash bin, the garbage canceling out the lovely smell if cologne. Hesitantly I licked his face hoping to get a reaction. I was rewarded with a grunt of confusion. He pushed himself into a sitting position and wiped off his face only to get a handful of slobber. His chocolate eyes opened and looked around thoughtfully before settling on me.

His eyes took all of me in. Blood covered snout, eye sealed shut, now matted fur maybe even missing a few chunks, and a paw held limply in the air. I regarded him back. His hair out of its perfectly gelled place, his sunglasses askew revealing a black eye, blood was mixing in his hair from his encounter with the dumpster. I caught glimpses of bruises beneath ripped sleeves. The henchmen must have ripped them with their rough handling.

I stood up and slowly walked to him, my tail strait and ears back. He flinch as my head neared his then chuckled as my tongue met his cheek. He pet me gently behind the ear and roughly grabbed my fur in his fists bringing my body onto his lap. I licked his face again tasting salt. I whimpered. _Ew, sweat_. He buried his face into my fur and hugged my body seeking comfort. He fisted his hands into my fur again and I noticed a glint to my right.

Knowing of the danger to come I struggled in Rich's grip but he held me stable. I continued to struggle as Alpha drew closer the silver knife held in his uninjured left hand. It wouldn't produce nearly as much power as his right hand but it would be enough. Alpha grew closer by the seconds and was ready to deploy his deadly strike like a snake. Too bad his ass didn't rattle. His nimble fingers gripped the hilt and he took aim. Rich didn't notice.

I struggled harder.

It would land right in Rich's heart, his- from what u could tell- pure glowing heart. Alpha's arm was tilted back ready to throw. I wiggled with more effort. He mockingly pointed at Rich's heart as if to take aim. Rich's fingers loosened on my fur. The knife was released from thin fingers. I gave up on breaking free and shoved Rich with all my might.

One grunt.

Two whooshes.

Three seconds.

Four blinks.

Rich grunted as his back was shoved to the ground. The air left his lungs with a whoosh just as the knife did Alpha's hand. Alpha rapidly blinked in surprise as his target disappeared and was replaced with a large angry, protective dog. His mouth open in a silent scream as my teeth imbedded themselves into his shoulder. Fury and adrenaline replaced my pain, I was an unstoppable force. The second I let go he let loose a girly scream and scrambled out if the alley. I barked angrily after him. It took three seconds.

Rich was gasping for lost air on the dirty ground. He didn't have a knife in him. I briefly wondered where the knife went. There was no way the sharp object missed both of us. I shook my head warily and padded to Rich my vision going fuzzy. I wouldn't be happy until I knew he was safe.

Rich struggled to a sitting position his eyes immediately landed on me. I walked right up to him. He looked concerned and afraid. I licked his hand and he ever so gently picked me up. A howl of pain ripped through my throat and echoed in the city. Found the knife.

The offending object was imbedded in my side. Potential punctured lung, definite blood loss. The crimson liquid was pooling on the man's white shirt matching the hue of his tie. I whimpered with each step he took, each one was jarring my wound. Maybe Alfa did succeed. He killed one of us.

_Curiosity killed the cat-_

As I slipped out of consciousness I only hoped that the second part of that saying stayed as true as the first.

_-satisfaction brought it back._

I swam into the welcoming darkness and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**RUNS AWAY "BE BACK IN A WEEK"**


	2. Chapter 2

Five year old me watched as her father bought a silver necklace. It was beautiful, really. A single heart pendant hung from the thin chain. An azure jewel stood out from the middle of the heart.

I clutched my father's pant leg and by the frustrated look on his face I could tell he wanted to kick me away. The sales man took his expression the bad way and lowered the price of the necklace in hopes of selling it but my father was already sold. He bought the necklace and watched anxiously as the sales man wrapped it up carefully. Then we left.

I clumsily crawled into the back of my father's green pick-up. My father, the opposite of graceful, climbed into the driver's seat. He greedily ripped the velvet box open and tore the necklace from its place. It didn't matter how much the piece cost, he stared at it like it was his salvation. He looked more proud at that necklace than he had ever looked at me.

Leaned back in his seat he clasped the piece of jewelry around my neck. I at once felt tired and sickly. I finally understood why he bought the horribly beautiful thing. He would rather me be a sickly child than deal with my condition. My father looked sternly at me, "You never take that off! Understand?" He said, I just stared back and that was a mistake. He angrily gripped my small wrist, "Understand?" He growled once more and I nodded frantically back. He let go of my wrist and started the rust bucket up. Fat silent tears ran down my cheeks. The bruises didn't disappear for a week. I didn't take that necklace off for twelve years, not even for a second. I never shifted for another twelve years.

* * *

><p>Shifters healed fast, unusually so. Bruises never had a chance to appear, we never got sick, paper cuts last for seconds before they disappear. The cut above my eye healed within five minutes of getting it. The blood that sealed my eye shut was still there. The knife in my side was a different story all together. It was made of silver. I would have to heal like any normal person... er dog. I wouldn't be able to shift until I was completely healed.<p>

I would like to believe that we had no weakness at all, but we do. Silver. It was a bother, I couldn't wear half of the jewelry I came across. Bracelets, earrings, necklaces, watches, some belts, rings, you name it I couldn't wear it. With the silver in my side I would die, no second tries, I didn't have nine lives, I would be gone. Without the right help I was a dead dog.

A high pitched whine echoed followed by more. Whine after whine after whine echoed through my ears. Someone make it quiet I silently begged before I realized I was whining. Someone was mumbling near me, whispering useless comforts into my big ears.

"You'll be fine."

"It's okay, I'ma get you some help."

"Good dog. You're a good dog."

"You brave son of a bitch."

"Don't you dare die on me!"

The 'comforts' were starting to get violent.

"Where the fuck am I supposed to get a vet at one in the morning?"

The person's steps were jarring my wound causing me to yelp in pain. I snapped my eyes open to glare at the culprit. Rich.

"Oh shit! Sorry! I'm going crazy. Did a dog just glare at me?"

"Jarvis!"

Jarvis? Who was Jarvis? I didn't smell anyone new. I closed my eyes again.

"Yes sir?"

"I need a vet, now!"

I shuddered at the second mention of a vet. I was half dog after all I share some fears.

"Five blocks north, sir. All Regional Vet Clinic."

There was silence and Rich's feet changed direction and moved faster. I clenched my sharp teeth holding back a whimper. The world faded once again.

* * *

><p>I babbled incoherent words to my stuffed toys that were in the middle of an exciting fight to the death. Who would win the rights to the chocolate chip cookie sitting to the right? Would it be my plush wolf named Willie or my so cleverly named snow tiger Tigey? I clashed the wolf on top of the tiger and made the tiger 'bite' the wolf's ear.<p>

My parents sat on the leather couch one cheering for Willie and the other for Tigey. My tiger and wolf pounced at each other and tumbled to the floor. Willie was the victor! I felt an excited tingle in my stomach, I ignored it and stood up and cheered the only way a three year old could. Overly excited. My parents were staring at me with a mix of horror, amazement, wonder, and question.

I stared back at my parents. Why wasn't daddy standing and cheering for his victory? He was cheering for Willie. Where was my lovely victory hug? Why wasn't mom looking for losers comfort? I patted at my pajamas looking for an offending paint splatter or drop of ketchup and found nothing. Maybe I had something in my hair, I brought my hands to my head and stopped short when they touched something soft.

It felt like paint brush tips. I ran my fingers down the sides and reached my head. They were attached to my head. I ran to the bathroom and pulled a stool up the sink so I could see my reflection. I had ears. Not regular human ears, soft, triangular, puppy ears. I stared at my ears in wonderment and awe. I ran back to my parents screaming, "I HAVE EARS!"

My parents looked at each other chuckling. "Where's my victory hug sweetheart?" I jumped on to my father's lap giving him my biggest hug ever. He dug his fingers through my hair and over my ears as though to check if they were real. He mumbled something I didn't catch.

"Where's my loser's hug? You didn't forget about me? Did you Matty?"

I gasped in horror, "NO! I would never forget about you mommy!" Now perched on my mommy's lap I smothered her cheek with kisses.

"Well doesn't Tigey have to join this hug?" I scrambled off her lap and scooped Willie, Tigey and the chocolate chip cookie before joining a group hug with my parents.

My parents shared a look of worry over their heads and put all their might into the hug. Perhaps everything will be okay.

"You want some cookie?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Not nearly as long or not nearly as awesome,**

**but we did get to see some of her past,**

**the next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

**next week then,**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

_When did my bed start to smell nice?_

That was my first thought as I dove out if dream land and into the harsh, cold, so real world.

_My bed doesn't smell like lemons_.

I snapped my eyes open. Panic gripped his greasy fingers on me and took over my entire being.

_Why was I a dog?_

_Where am I?_

_Why do I feel like I got hit by a truck?_

_What if he got me?_

My body attempted to shudder but was stopped by a mountain of white gauze wrapped around my furry chest. I'm sure any one that was watching thought I was having a seizure.

_I was injured?_

_What did I d-_

My memories came rushing back to me. Sight, smell, touch, taste, and sounds all came back to me in a violent storm. The thugs, horrible back alley smells, the gravel beneath my paws, blood, the tearing of flesh beneath my teeth, Rich. Rich? Was he okay? My thoughts started racing.

_No, he had to be fine, he carried me._

_Unless the thugs came back._

_Rich could take them. Plus he had Jarvis._

_How do we know we can trust Jarvis?_

_Rich asked him for hel-_

My thoughts were once again cut off, this time by a noise. Suddenly feeling pressure on my haunches, I stiffened. With a lot of effort I lifted my head to find the source of the weight. Long feminine fingers were smoothing my fur and crooning noises met my ears. I followed the perfectly manicured fingers up an arm to a shoulder, then a neck and finally I reached the head.

My eyes met a pair if stark baby blues surrounded by long eye lashes. The woman had a smooth lightly freckled face that was surrounded by waves of red. Meeting someone so perfect would normally make my stomach churn with jealousy and spite. This time was different though. Most people like her had an air of arrogance and had the nerve to think they were better than everyone but her eyes were gentle, motherly almost.

She started to scratch behind my ears making my tail wag happily. Momentarily I forgot my pain and let my tail thump against the white comforter of the bed.

The scratching abruptly stopped. "Tony!" She yelled and my tail stopped wagging but resumed when Rich walked into the room. "Why did you put the dog on a white bed?" I would have growled at the words if not for the playful smirk that dawned her face.

Rich paled at the words. "Uh, umm, erm-" he struggled then glanced at the women that was petting me. He instantly gained color "-why Ms. Potts you're joking with me!"

Ms. Potts expression changed to a more serious look. "What are you going to do with her?" She said softly.

Something unknown flashed across the newly named Tony's eyes. "What do you mean? She's ours obviously!"

"Tony, someone has to be looking for her!"

"She wasn't wearing a collar." He stated wearily.

"Tony-" she sighed. "-fine, but if someone asks we have to give her back." She gave a soft smile and turned back to me the smile growing on her face. "You get poop patrol." She said calmly and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

A series of barks resembling a laugh left my maw. I was a bit offended she thought I was going to relieve myself where Tony would know, but Tony's expression was priceless. His mouth was agape in shock as he looked at me. "The dog is laughing at me." He shook his head, "PEPPER! Tell me you're joking again! The dog is laughing at me!" He called after Ms. Potts.

He walked to the door and gently pressed his ear to the door. I perked my ears and listened to the distinct sound of heels clacking against the floor disappearing. Tony leaned away from the door and walked over to me.

I watched with mild interest as he hesitantly pet my head. His fingers threaded themselves in my fur like that night and he pressed his face into my neck. "Thank you." He whispered "Thank you." His body shook lightly as if sore. The shaking prodded at my wounds like a knife but I ignored the pain. But the small shakes disappeared almost as soon as it appeared.

"The vet said you're about three years old, said people would kill for a dog like you, 'Perfect for dog shows' he said 'one could make millions off a perfect dog' like you. I have a feeling that would kill you, huh? You'd be bored out of your mind."

He'd hit right on the spot. I had thought of doing dog shows for the money that I so desperately needed but immediately turned the thoughts away.

"You're not normal are you?" He asked. "The vet said most dogs would have died by the time they had gotten to him, others during surgery. He thought you were lucky, I think you're a fighter. A real piece of gold in this dirty ass mine if a world." He rambled on nervously as though there was a problem. His fingers were now playing with an unknown object.

"He also said most people wouldn't put that much effort into saving something that was so far down the food chain from us humans. I punched him in the face." Silence rang through the room with the confession. I found myself wishing I could have seen the vets face. "Pepper thinks I just found you on the street injured. If she found out how I really found you there would be 'bye-bye, Mr. Stark' you know what I mean?"

The object was a thick leather collar. Real leather, I could smell the animal hide it was made of and the black dye that colored it. A tag, much like a military dog tag, was screwed into the leather. Engraved in the metal plate were small letters I couldn't make out.

"The team found out about you, you know? They wanted to help name you, they were all really excited. Even Clint and Natasha, even if they didn't openly show it, I saw them exchange smiles. They think they were totally discreet, but I saw it! You're going to get a full Avengers welcome." Everything clicked right in place. Expensive sunglasses, Tony plus Stark equals super rich guy with an iron suit. Super rich guy with an iron suit equals earth's mightiest heros, the Avengers.

"We all fought over what to name you. I wanted to name you Shadow but they all yelled 'No!'." I nearly shook in relief. If I had to be called that overused dog name I would go crazy in my own skin. "Steve choose your name, in fact he said nothing on the topic the whole time. He said it so silently I almost thought he didn't say anything. Maud. That is what we chose, there was no argument when that name went on the table." He said flashing the plate towards my eyes. "It's a German name, means fierce in battle or something like that. I think he got it from his time."

Maud was the not what I thought would come out of his mouth. Bunny perhaps, maybe even Daisy or Pixie, not Maud. I was relieved beyond belief. Maud was a beautiful name. I was so happy that I licked Tony's face out of joy. He ignored the slobber on his face and put the collar on my neck making sure it would not slip off.

"Welcome to the Avengers." he said jokingly holding out his hand to shake. I put my paw in his hand and watched as surprise turned to delight. He smiled and shook my paw.

"Welcome to the Avengers." he whispered once again.

I couldn't help but wonder what I got myself into.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**This one is also short... but it is longer than the last one!**

**No offence to anyone who/whom has the name Shadow**

**or a relative**

**or a pet**

**or a weird friend**

**(in fact that's my grandmother's dog's name- I love that dog)**

**any who... this one comes a few days early for I will not have computer access for the next few days.**

**next week,**

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

I was panicking. It's been a week since I was declared a 'member' of the Avengers but I still haven't met them. I have been safely locked up in what I determined was a guest room for about a week now. My mountain of gauze was now an ant hill. The gauze was now only there to make sure I didn't pick at the stitches. I could finally walk freely throughout the room with little pain on my part.

Currently I was terrified, though not of the Avengers. It was a spider. I swear it was the size of my paw with beady red eyes staring into my soul. There was blood dripping off its fangs and I was barking my head off at the thing. Its ugly brown body was as still as a rock but twice as furry. I kept barking at it but it wouldn't move. The spider had me backed into a corner.

My hindquarters were pressed against the wall and I was trembling. I yelped and barked at the thing but it just gnashed its blood covered fangs at me. Someone must have heard my terrified barking from the hall or maybe even across the tower for the door was literally ripped off its hinges. A screw popped off one of the hinges so the door was hanging on by a thread but I paid no heed. I had more important matters on my paws, the spider got closer. My yelps got higher pitched, and I was on the verge of a panic attack.

The person who killed the door looked around for my cause of my alarm but found nothing. Couldn't he see the gigantic spider right in front of me? His eyes followed my line of sight and landed on the spider. He laughed. He outright laughed at the sight of the offending arachnid right in front of us. He should be trembling in fear.

The man left the room and me alone with the spider. I barked after him hoping he would come back. He returned a few moments later with a cup and put it over the spider successfully trapping it. I yelped in joy but stayed rooted in my spot a safe distance from the spider.

_Good! Now kill it_! I thought. But he didn't, he picked the cup up and brought the spider to the balcony doors. He opened them with a flourish and let the spider go onto the railing. "There, the spiders gone." He said.

_But he's not gone! He's going I go out into the world and find another spider, and then he'll have children and those children will come back to get me!_ I stared up at him hoping he would understand my over active and go to kill the spider.

He knelt down in front of me and pet behind my ears. "Hey. It's okay Maud. He may be form the mafia but we'll scare them away." I looked at him even more terrified. I took this chance to get a look at the guy.

He was tall, blonde, blue eyes. He smelt of art supplies and oil mixed with an underlying scent. The scent flittered in my brain but never settled.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before he leaned away and held out his hand. "Hello Maud, I'm Steve, pleased to meet you."

I put my paw in his hand and we shook. "Stark said you could shake hands, but I didn't really believe him." He laughed. "But then again, I didn't expect a dog to be so scared of spiders." He looked back at the door that he destroyed. He stepped around the door and patted his leg indicating I should follow.

I had been trying to show Stark I was a fucking human all week and Steve just comes in and acts like I'm a real person. Is barking my head off what it takes to get them to understand? If I was I would have some that in the first day.

I followed Steve down the hall a few doors before we came to an elevator. We got onto the elevator, "Level 79." He said and I politely pressed the button with my nose. The button panel was huge. Over eighty buttons blinked on the thing and I briefly wondered why Stark didn't have a more updated one. The elevator dinged and the metal doors opened.

"-favorite color would be pink! She's a girl." A voice rang out along with the sound of a slap.

"Just because she's a girl doesn't mean her favorite color would be pink! It would be purple." A feminine voice said.

"No, it would be red!" Starks loud voice called out.

"You both just helped Clint's idea, besides her favorite color would be green." A calm voice spoke out in the hurricane of voices.

"Red is not a girl color!" Stark replied.

"You humans astound me! The color must be gold, the color of the queens!" A voice boomed.

Steve continued on strait towards the voices and I sat down. There was no way that was worth the headache. He continued for a few paces before realizing I wasn't following and he turned around. "C'mon Maud. They're not going to hurt you." He paused then mumbled under his breath "If you don't count headaches on that list." I swear this guy could read my mind.

I would have laughed at the soft words but I picked myself up and decided to go along with him down the path to what sounded like hell.

"You guys are ridiculous." Steve said as he plopped himself between two people on an expensive looking red couch. All of the people looked at Steve like he was the killer of all fun. "Maud's favorite color is blue."

We all stared at Steve in various stages of shock. He was right. Stark regained fastest and rebutted him. "How can you be so sure Capsicle?"

Steve looked to me, "Maud what's your favorite color." I barked back at him thinking he was crazy. "You know that was stupid if me! Bark twice for yes and once for no." He looked expectantly at the man to his right. "Clint you go first."

Clint looked at Steve then looked to the others but they all shrugged at him. He looked down at me not expecting anything grand. "Is your favorite color pink?" He said hesitantly. I barked once and he looked at me surprised but not impressed. "Luck." He mumbled. "Natasha, it's your turn."

A red haired woman stared at me. "How about purple?" She asked. I barked once and she kept an impassive face. _Tough crowd._

Tony was next, his fingers crossed behind his back "Red?" He asked. I barked once softly at him. Disappointment flicked briefly across his eyes and was quickly replaced with laughter.

A big guy donning what looked like a red cape went next with the excitement of a child. "Great warrior, is it gold? The highest of all colors?" I barked once and he laughed roughly patting my head with his large hand. "That is okay, I bet it is your second? Yes?" I barked twice happily and he looked pleased with himself.

A guy with unruly dark brown hair was next. He looked at me calculating. "Steve's right isn't he?" He asked. "Your favorite color isn't green." He looked to Steve as I barked twice to answer both his question and statement.

Steve looked smug for a moment before he made his victory clear. "Maud? Is your favorite color blue?" He asked. I barked gleefully twice but stayed in my spot. I had their admiration for moments but my glory was interrupted by the large television that was situated in front of the couches.

"-thews disappeared just over a week ago after her late shift at The Dog House Bar and the only information on her whereabouts was blood found in an alley just blocks from her work. All though the blood amount proves to be fatal prayers for her safe return are being said." A picture of my face popped up and I whined as I walked up to the TV. "Her boss is offering top dollars for her safe retur-" I whined louder as Frankie's face appeared on screen. I gently placed my paw on the screen wishing I could be with my fatherly figure. I was too busy focusing on Frankie to notice calculating eyes focusing on me.

"What a shame." Tony's sad voice rang out in the room. "She was working bartender a week ago when I was there." I turned my head back and barked at them all the while pawing at the screen. "Maud! You'll scratch the screen!" I brought my paws from the screen but kept barking.

"Is she hungry?" The big blonde guy asked. I barked once at him keeping up with our game earlier.

"Perhaps she needs to relieve herself?" Unruly said. I barked once half embarrassed.

"Is she your owner?" Natasha asked. I barked twice without thought. Technically I was the owner of myself and that was the closest they would get to the real answer. They all looked at each other with different expressions but they all had the same idea. We had to go to the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**I have a feeling that my chapter sizes are not going to be consistent...**

**I decided to just have updates on Fridays**

**I was reading some Sherlock fanfictions recently,**

**they really like to kill John**

**I mean _REALLY_**

**_NEXT WEEK THEN!_**


	5. Chapter 5

I splashed through the puddles of fresh New York rain. My socks and shoes were successfully soaked the second I stepped off the Greyhound Bus. I had thought New York would be the perfect place for a newly graduated high school student but everything seemed to be screaming at me to turn around. I couldn't though, I was running like the coward I always was, I was running from my past.

I currently was literally running, metaphorically from my past, but literally from a giant pit bull dog. I had somehow pissed it off just by walking by a dumpster. His head had perked up right away and his eyes stayed intently on me despite all the people crowding on the wet streets. I took one look at his eyes and bolted.

He was a shifter, he had human in his eyes and his smell would be distinguishable from a mile away. If I had paid better attention I could have completely skipped this situation.

People grunted as I pushed past them, but grunts turned into yells as a pit bull knocked them to the ground. I ran down the nearest alley, which in hindsight wasn't the smartest idea, and stopped short when I noticed it was a dead end. I was going to die, by the form of a dog.

He growled but shifted halfway through making it sound more like a gurgle. Before me stood a man who wore his years on his sleeve and was proud of it. He had black slick hair matched that of his shifter form. He had grey hairs but didn't bother hiding them which, somehow, managed to make him look scarier.

He towered menacingly over my 18 year old frame. I mustered the greatest glare I could but it ended up looking like I was sulking. I started crying. I was going to die in a back alley all alone with no one to notice I was gone or to miss me.

His posture softened at the sight of my tears. "You're so young." He stated and I immediately felt myself shrink at the words. "You want some food?" He asked and I glared at him. I hated how he pointed out my weakness.

This man would be my new fatherly figure.

* * *

><p>Two weeks. Two weeks since I met the Avengers. Two weeks for me to fully heal. Two weeks for me to not really fully heal. I was standing on my hind paws and staring into the bathrooms mirror. My ears perked and eyes intent as I studied myself. I couldn't figure out what was wrong, but I couldn't shift for the life of me.<p>

I tried everything from spinning in circles to humming- which, mind you, isn't easy as a dog- but I couldn't change back. I sighed and padded out of the bathroom to greet the others as they woke for the day.

I was always an early riser and greeted mornings with open arms. There was a doggy smile on my face as I watched Clint not so gracefully stumble around the kitchen. He was followed by Natasha who glided into the room like she owned the place. Bruce paced in moments later a tired look on his face. Tony dragged himself into the kitchen and promptly sat by the coffee machine and stared at it impatiently. Steve came last his eyes bright and ready for another day, having gotten up early like me.

"It's unnatural." Tony muttered clutching his coffee like it was a life line. "No sane person is ever smiling in the morning." He finished and glared accusingly at Steve. Steve's smile got bigger and Tony smashed his head on the table groaning. Letting out noises of pain he lifted his head back up and glared at the fridge seemingly not being able to stand the sight if Steve's smile.

Tony's eyes drifted to me and his lips lifted up before going further down than before. "You ready for a walk?" He asked. Everybody's eyes shifted to me as my tail swished back and forth as I whined I'm excitement. I had pent up energy, sue me.

It was a beautiful day. The pigeons were chirping and the honks went off in an angry melody. Fried street food lured tourists into their evil clutches and repulsed regular New Yorkers. The sun peeked from behind the clouds keeping the late fall air calm and cool. So in other words, I was trying not to focus on Tony's disguise.

He had my leash in one hand and a cane in another. He tapped the black cane here and there making him look blind to the citizens of New York. His overly large black sunglasses covered his eyes, and even though people made a clear path for him he would purposely trip on an invisible object or two. Bruce followed Tony like a nervous mother hen, guiding -scolding- him with mumbled words. People averted their eyes trying not to offend the 'blind' man, his friend, and his 'seeing-eye' dog. He pulled it off perfectly, and that hurt me to the core. It reminded me of the family I once had, the family that once loved me.

Steve had decided that six people walking one dog wasn't normal so they all disguised themselves one way or another. Natasha and Clint blended in perfectly in their casual 'civilian' clothes, but Thor was a different story.

He looked out of place in street clothes so Tony dug out an old Halloween costume. Thor was a biker. Like a piercings-leather-tattoo-I eat weaklings for breakfast-biker and he looked scary. He, not unlike Tony, also had people parting ways to make a path for him.

Steve was leading the way. He was weaving in and out if the crowds of people while holding an overly large map. He looked like a tourist with a bad sense of direction. I would have been lying if I said that a few women did not stop to 'help' him with directions.

With each step we took my paws got lighter and with every smell we passed the area got more recognizable. I was, unashamedly, excited to be at home with Frankie again. I had lived with them for way too long, even if it was only a few weeks. I had learned far too much for my own comfort.

I learned that Tony had a small- okay, maybe huge- obsession with watching the news for worldly disasters. I noticed the Steve had a tendency to avoid the fridge along with all things cold. The twitch of Bruce's left eye and nervous tap of his right foot showed Bruce was annoyed and ready to blow some steam. Despite his teasing, Tony didn't really believe Natasha and Clint had a thing- even though they do which is shown through small looks thrown betwixt the two- and he only did it for their reactions. Thor was smarter than anyone made him out to be- meaning I caught him acting like an average citizen and reading earth's books- and proved to be a bit sadder than he showed.

Cigarettes, alcohol, and a vomit mix floated through the air making my thoughts stop and my feet move faster to the point I was dragging Tony. I stopped short at the entrance of the bar and Tony ran into me. He glanced down at me his glasses askew then up at the sign for the bar. He nodded at me and I nodded back. I pushed the bar door open with my nose and walked into bar.

The bar was unusually dim. Al was in his usual chair, three seats from the left end. It was the only chair with no back. Al leaked a sadness that seemed to latch onto everything and everyone throughout the whole bar. He was in a deep conversation with Frankie and didn't even flinch as the door opened.

Frank looked gaunt. He appeared to lean into himself for a support that wasn't there. He, also deep in the conversation, only glanced at the newcomers to throw them a shaky smile. His usually sharp eyes didn't catch my distinctive fur coat or my familiar scent.

I tilted my ears forward to hear the quiet conversation. "- has to be dead." Frank paused "If not she will be soon."

"You have little faith after many weeks my old friend." Al threw at Frank. "It may have been three weeks, but we need to keep our eyes open now more than ever." He said gently.

"I hope-" he stopped "- if it is at worst-" he choked on his words "- that's she's put out of her misery soon." He finished spitting out the words like poison and took a deep breath.

Al stood up from his designated chair and reached a hand out to pat Franks back. "I think it's time for me to add a change to my life." That was when one of the most miraculous things happened. Al walked straight towards the door with no hesitation. Al was leaving before the clock hit nine, I nearly ran out into the street to see if pigs were flying, but stood rooted in my spot.

Al walked in a strait path to the door, stopping only to pat my head in greeting. "Hey Matty." He said and continued to the door. The moment his hand touched the door was when he stopped on his tracks, reacting to his own words. At the same moment Frankie's head shot up like a bullet and his eyes landed on me.

"Matty!" They yelled in unison. Frank hopped over the bar counter like he was twenty years younger and wrapped my furry body in a hug. I licked him on the face and he smiled. I heard Al mutter something about "changing things up more often" before walking out the door.

Frankie stood up finally noticing he was hugging a dog and not his 'adopted' daughter. "Why are you a dog?" He asked sternly.

"Sir, why are you surprised that-" Steve paused "er... Matty, was it? Is a dog?" The whole team stared at Frank.

Frank, having completely forgotten he had customers, looked at me and I nodded back. " 'cause she's not a dog." Everybody looked at Frank like he was crazy and I couldn't say I could blame them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**100 words longer...**

**I have nothing interesting to say.**

**So, I guess next week?**

**OH! Almost forgot.**

**I am saying this only once, and it should be pretty obvious.**

**I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS**

**This is a fan site, therefor I am a fan.**

**Not some rich guy who can kill one of the Avengers with the flick of his/her wrist (for real).**

**-Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

"So wait-" Tony interrupted Frank. "You're saying the she-" he gestured to me "is a human?"

"Well, yes, she is."

"And a dog?"

"Yes."

"She's a shifter?" Steve cut in between Tony and Frankie's match. Everyone looked at Steve in shock that he had known, while Tony was still trying to piece it together.

Frankie, however, was not fazed by the superhero's knowledge. "Yes."

"Shifters were first 'discovered' in the 1930's" Steve said wearing a shade of pink as he explained himself. "One such as Matty here, would have been killed on the streets no questions asked." Steve snapped.

Tony blinked at the harshness of the words and glanced down at me. Tony's eyes shifted to Clint and he burst out laughing. "Good one, Steve! You-" he stopped for a breath. "You almost got me there. Real elaborate prank." He wiped a tear from his eye.

"It's not a joke Tony! She would have been killed just because her name includes the word German."

I growled at Tony angry that he doubted one of his teammates. "Okay!" He said throwing his hands up in surrender. "Do you at least have proof that shifters exist?"

"Your father was one." Steve said without hesitance. "A lion, to be exact. Think about it Tony." He stopped to let Tony soak the information in. "Surrounded by women, attached to few actual male friends, mainly worked alone, stayed away from his 'cub'-"

"Stop." Tony said venom in his words. "You knew she was a shifter from the beginning? Didn't you?" He said pointing an accusing finger at Steve's chest.

"Yes, I had thought." Steve admitted looking at Tony's rigid finger. Frankie barked from his spot at the bar breaking up the fight. Both men turned to look at the dog that was perched on the bar ledge. There was no doubt the dog was there.

The pit bull sat like it belonged on a bar counter, like it owned the place. Its fur was black and his muzzle was speckled with grey hair from age. A scar ran down the dog's cheek matching Frankie's. It had sharp blue eyes which were directed at Tony and Steve.

"I still don't believe it." Tony said barely even sparing Frankie a glance. Frank now angry at Tony's, attitude jumped off the counter and shifted mid-air landing on his feet.

"I can smell the shifter on you Tony! Just give it up and listen!" Frank yelled. "Your mother was a black bear. She only had one child though, didn't she? She never paid attention to you, practically abandoned at birth? Am I correct?" Frankie stopped only long enough watch Tony give him a hesitant nod. "It's what black bears do. If they only give birth to one child they don't find it worth their time." I almost felt bad for Tony. "Your parents were stupid. You should never mix two species so far apart. You could have been deformed, gotten sickly, and died at birth. Your father may have been a genius, but he was also a dumb ass." Frankie finished his 'mini' speech and Tony nodded finally believing Frank.

"Now that we are done wit' that." Frankie sighed rubbing a hand across his face, while somehow, at the same time glaring at Steve. "Did she come on contact with anything silver?" He gestured to me while asking the small group.

"Well, the knife she was stabbed with looked silver." Tony said looking like he was treading on thin ice, which he was.

A Cheshire cat grin grew on Clint's face, successfully showing all of his teeth. "I thought you found her injured."

Bruce's eyes shifted between the two men as if knowing there was a disaster coming. Tony cleared his throat and stared at the ceiling. "That may or may not have been a lie." He admitted, somewhat like a naughty child.

Clint took a step towards Tony and I took a step backwards bracing myself for the next world war. Frankie, sensing the danger, stepped between the two and interrupted. "What did the guy look like?"

Before Tony could answer I barked once and spun in a circle. A growl rippled out of Frank's throat sounding unnatural coming from the man's mouth. Even in the worst situations Frank always kept his cool.

"What does that mean?" Bruce's question cut through the tension like butter.

"It means that we have a problem." Frank answered his frown becoming more prominent.

Natasha stood strait from where she was leaning on the bar. "She's the missing girl?"

_Someone had to connect the dots eventually,_ I thought bitterly.

All of the Avengers glanced in my direction. Frank followed their gaze and nodded. "Oh this is getting good." Clint said gleefully. If I could have rolled my eyes I would have.

"So-" Bruce paused "Tony technically abducted Mua- er... Matty"

"You're not helping my case." Tony groaned and Bruce replied with a light chuckle.

"Wait. What happened for you to end up with Matty?" Natasha settled her gaze on Tony.

"Don't tell Pepper." The words flew out of Tony's mouth, having a mind of their own. He slapped his hands over his mouth as if trying to stop them from flooding out.

"And it just got better." Clint chirped.

Tony glared at Clint "Fine." He snapped "Long story short, she saved my life by taking a knife."

Nothing could describe my emotions at the moment, but I could try. Maybe it was frustration or impatience, maybe even rage, or maybe a mix of all three. But it quickly it turned to relief as my height grew and lost a tail and a few other trademarks. No one noticed as I grew in size. Their eyes were set on Tony, waiting for an explanation. Tony's eyes were darting between all of them, looking for an escape.

Back to full size, I gripped the table in pain and leaned on it for support. I groaned and grabbed my side in pain. I removed my hand and saw blood. _Shit_, I thought dazedly, _that was my favorite shirt._

Somewhere through the pain I could hear the others bickering. I somehow managed to find my voice "Will you guys SHUT the FUCK up!" I growled. Their eyes shifted from Tony to me. Even Tony, who was still looking for and escape, brought his attention to me.

The room started to fuzz at the edges and I stumbled in their direction. "She's bleeding." Someone said, obviously in shock of the girl that appeared out of nowhere.

"No shit, Sherlock" I grit my teeth but my sarcasm still managed to drip through my teeth. Some shoved a chair behind me and I gratefully sat down.

"Matty! You know better than that!" Frankie said "You ripped your stitches." But the wound was healing rapidly and was gone within the length of his worried words. I waved Frankie off and stood up. I stuck my bloodied hand in the direction of the nearest Avenger, who happened to be Tony.

"Don't believe we've formally met." I winced at a quick pain in my side. "Ryder Matthews-" After receiving a surprised shake I told him "but you can call me Matty." I turned to Frankie, "and our problem is the local gang, they call themselves The Pride." Tony, quite obviously was wiping the blood off his hand and onto his pants.

"They are a nasty group o' prats if you ask me." Frank stated. I waved Frankie's pessimism off. _Nobody needs it anyways._

I ignored Frank's worried looks and hopped over the bar. "Who's hungry?" I said clasping my hands together while sharing a glance with Thor.

"Let us eat!" Thor's voice boomed for the first time since we got to the bar.

_Finally, someone who thinks like me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Sorry for the late update.**

**The WiFi King and Queen decided that my WiFi Knight needed to be beheaded**

**but they were nice enough to send a replacement-**

**-a day late. **

**Oh well.**

**Next week then!**


	7. Chapter 7

I shoved popcorn in my mouth and tried to explain the situation at the same time. "sss' nah ealy afff prhhhhfllllm." I stated around the popcorn. Sue me, I was starving.

"Hun?" Tony started jokingly "Didn't your parents teach you not to speak with food in your mouth?"

I chocked a bit on the popcorn and his face changed to concern. _He doesn't know a single thing about my_ _parents,_ I reminded myself. "I said, it's not really a problem."

"You got stabbed, and it's not a problem?" Bruce said incredulously, sending mini bits of popcorn flying out of his mouth. _Charming._

"Well yeah, they were after Stark but it wasn't planned."

"Again, how is that not a problem?" Bruce repeated, wiping at his mouth a little.

"Czzz tt wssss un-"

"Matty-" Frankie warned and I swallowed my popcorn.

"It was an opportune moment."

"How do you know that?" Clint pointed out, body language screaming that he still didn't trust me.

"They were in a hurry." I said immediately. Natasha and Clint shared a glance. "If they planned it out they would have done it in a place where an unfortunate person-" I gestured wildly to myself "-me, could stumble upon them."

"Valid point." Natasha said semi-impressed with her arms crossed. _Still a tough crowd._

"They also wouldn't send their lowest thugs on the food chain after Tony. The Pride is too smart for that." I paused tapping my chin in mock thought, "Oh! And one more thing, they could not, would not, send someone who was terrified of combat after 'The Great Tony Stark'." I finished with a flourish, spinning on the bar chair. I had a big smile on my face and my hands were high -not that my shortness helped- in the air.

Tony smiled proudly while the two assassins kept their faces blank. _Maybe if I juggled fire breathing bowling balls and electric knives, then the two of them would be impressed, _I thought darkly. I glanced down at my shirt and picked at the edges of the blood covered rip. I sighed, this was really my favorite shirt.

"Hey." Frankie snapped his fingers in my face trying to catch my attention. "I know it was your favorite, but it's your fault, you ruined it by doing something stupid." I heard an indignant yell in the background. Tony.

"It wasn't stupid, he's more important than me." I countered.

"Why would you say that?" His posture grew rigid.

"Because it's true, through and through." Anger flashed in his eyes at my answer, while I was semi-proud of my on-the-spot rhyme.

"Ryder, people love you, would miss you. People care about you just as much as him." He said gesturing toward Tony. Tony had no comment, thankfully.

"Person." I whispered.

"Ryder-" He knew he was losing the argument, I could tell by the look in his eyes. The only other person that ever cared for me was my mother and father, but they were both too far gone to care.

"I'm going home." I said successfully cutting him off. I needed to go home and change, take a shower, and get a good nights sleep. Making it to the bar entrance in a few strides, I slammed the heavy wooden door open with the palms of my hands. Bright sunlight invaded my eyes for a moment. It only took a few seconds before my eye sight cleared and I took a right as the door slammed behind me. I walked in quick short steps and weaved in and out of the crowd of people.

About a minute later I felt a hand on my shoulder. _Someone was asking for a verbal lashing._ I turned, mouth open, and stopped myself short "Bruce! Don't you know that you shouldn't interrupt an emotional woman?"

His brows knitted together in amusement. "That was quite the dramatic exit." I laughed in reply. "I had a horrible father too, ya know?"

"Frankie's not-" I was horrified, no one should have that impression of Frank.

"-you father? I know, he's not who I'm talking about." I started walking again and he followed.

"Takes one to know one, huh?" I said as our shoulders brushed. The sidewalk was unusually crowded, but I smiled glad for small comforts.

"Sadly." He nodded in regret.

"Hey, how could you tell-"

"-that Frank's not your dad? You look nothing alike." He shook his head. I was a bit miffed that the answer was that simple, the answer was never that simple. "All you two have in common is your personalities." I didn't know whether to be offended at the comment or not, so I pushed it aside to mull over later.

"First of all you need to stop finishing my sentences. It's creepy. Second of all-" I stopped short, hearing a hissing noise. "Isn't there a festival going on?"

"Yeah some fall festival or something like that, what's the second thing?" I didn't answer him and kept on walking trying to figure out what building the noise was coming from.

"Bruce." I said with a low and steady voice. He almost stopped walking at my change in voice but he decided to match my pace. Glad he was keeping up with the looking normal vibe I continued "We need to get everybody out of this area."

"Wait, what?" Bruce grabbed my shoulder forcing me to stop.

I almost growled at him. "We. Need. To. Clear. The. Area." I spit out.

"I heard that. I meant why." My eyes shifted to a building to our right and he followed my gaze. "It's dangerous. That building, it's going to go up in flames."

"How do you-"

"-know?" I questioned. "Just trust me, I know." I was getting anxious, one flip of a switch or possibly the tap of a button, and the building would be up in flames.

Bruce's left eye twitched and he tapped his foot nervously. "Alright." He finally sighed agreeing. He went to leave but turned around "Is there anyone inside?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose "Yes" He looked at me his left eye still twitching, it would almost be comical if I didn't know what it meant. "I'll get them, okay?" I said. He didn't reply "Okay?" I said more forcefully.

"Okay" he replied quietly his eyes flashing. We both knew that he and fire would never mix. He turned to leave again but stopped him this time by grabbing his wrist "Get as many people as you can out then get yourself out of the way." He looked like he was about to protest but I spoke before he could. "Bruce." I looked pointedly at his tapping foot and he nodded, agreeing to get out of the way. He turned with one last glance and disappeared in the mid-day crowd.

I looked for the clearest exit before opening up my big mouth "OH MY GOD! IT'S TONY STARK!" My hands gestured sporadically down a relatively clear street. But only few people turned their heads and fewer left for the street. I shrugged to myself, I guess Tony wasn't that big of a deal anymore.

Bruce's call followed shortly after making me chuckle. "NO, THAT'S THOR!" His deeper voice called out "HE'S SUCH A BABE!" More people turned their heads just to get a look at the non-existent muscular god-but-not-god, _Note to self: People prefer Thor over Tony_. People started to walk in the direction of the road, but it wasn't enough.

"HEY, NO! YOUR WRONG THAT'S CAP-"

I was cut off by the pop and tinkling of glass as it shattered. I stumbled a bit at the sudden rush of air. It took only a few seconds and the calm-ish walking of people turned to a panicked rush as they ran from the sudden burst of flames. I turned and look at the building surprised, it went off early, I was expecting another five minutes. As the crowds disappeared Bruce's surprised, almost green, eyes met mine for a moment and I ran for the smoking building.

The last thing I saw before I entered the building was Bruce fighting against the screaming people to reach me, to stop me. Deep down, I hoped, he knew logically he would never reach me. I had enough time to hope I looked heroic running into the building. I hoped I looked way more calm than the people outside, than even Bruce -who, I swear, radiated calm. I fought the natural instinct to run with my tail between my legs, both metaphorically and literally.

I shifted into a dog and ran up the stairs toward the source of the flames.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**I'm baaaaack!**

**Tsk. Tsk.**

**You guys are getting lazy (Not that I'm not- I could be the queen).**

**There's four buttons below.**

**I like two of them in particular.**

**I NEED TO KNOW IF I'M HORRIBLY FAILING!**

**Maybe I'll give a Christmas gift if you do...**

**BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

I knew instantly that there were seven people left in the building. Some were already headed out the door and on their way to safety. There was four on higher levels. Three were five floors up, and from the sound of their breathing they were panicking. The other was six floors up. Making a quick decision I decided to go after the three first. I bounded up the first flight of stairs. One down, four to go.

About three floors up another small explosion went off throwing me against the wall. I silently prayed that Bruce was smart enough to call the police about the fire. Having faith in Bruce- he's no idiot- I continued up the stairs. My paws thumped on the landing as I listened for the people stuck on the floor.

I swiveled my ears and picked up the sounds of their breathing. Thank God, they're all together. I huffed in dismay, _it always has to be the door at the end of the hall._ _Why can't it ever be closer?_ _Why can't it not be the door where a horror movie ends? _Nevertheless I ran straight for the door. A loud crackle caused me to stop right in my tracks and a huge burning beam fell right in my way. I yelped in alarm as the fur on my face singed and my whiskers caught fire.

Ignoring the small flames I crawled under the price of wood. I stood strait and charge with all my might at the closed door. I grunted in pain as the door splinted but didn't open. I shook the little splinters out of my fur and charged again, the door creaked but still didn't open. Maybe the third time is the charm.

Gratefully, or more painfully, it did. The door groaned as it flew open and splinters dug into my side drawing blood. The flames in the room grew greedily taking up the new source of oxygen. The people were- stupidly- hiding behind a heavy oak desk. One child, two adults.

I wanted to yell at the young boy's mother. Who the hell would bring their child to the lawyers? Instead I dropped down and crawled towards the lawyer and the half family. The boy was coughing into his small fist, he couldn't be older than four. Ash littered the three's hair and shoulders, they were crouched together somewhat covering the dark haired boy.

I nudged the mother of the boy and whacked my tail on her hand. She just stared at me in shock. I shoved my head under the boys arm encouraging him to climb on my back. I laid down on the floor to make it easier for him, and he climbed on. I grew frustrated with the mother and whacked my tail on the lawyer's hand hoping he would get the point. _Thank you! He's not and idiot!_ I thought as he gripped my tail then grabbed the woman's hand also.

With the boys arms hugged tightly around my neck- slightly chocking me- and his legs were wrapped firmly around my waist, I stood up. Splinters dug into my hardened pads as we crossed the doorway. The old man's hand pulled at my tail hair painfully but I ignored it and stepped over the now broken down and burning beam.

The smoke was overwhelming as we reached the stairs but we trudged on. The boy dug his face even further into my fur and clutched my neck tighter as we went down the stairs, my uneven pace causing him to move unsteadily on my back.

One flight down he started to cough violently and was starting to lose his grip. The smoke was too thick. He wasn't going to last much longer. His lungs shuddered against my back and I didn't even think as I started to run down the steps, ripping my tail out of the lawyer's hand. He lost his footing for a moment but ran after me pulling the young woman behind him.

I nearly lost my footing on the next landing but righted myself and bolted down the last three flights with no hitch. Hearing sirens - Bruce was smart after all- I ran for the door and towards clean air.

I burst into the fresh air and thanked my lucky stars that I was able to get there without another problem. The kid lost his grip and took me to the ground with him. Spoke too soon. He was unconscious. I dragged him by his shirt collar towards a clearer area. I licked him on the face once and ran back for his mother. Stupid or not, no child should live without their mother.

I ran back to the building and back to the stairs. The man had taken too much smoke and had collapsed, the woman was dragging him and make little progress. I came up behind her and gripped his expensive suit between my teeth and helped her pull. _Damn, he's heavy._ I grunted and pulled harder, if he didn't get oxygen soon he would have some serious health problem. Seeming to sense my urgency, the mother began to pull him harder.

Five feet, the sirens got louder.

Four feet, screeching of tires.

Three feet, the shouting of- seemingly- trained men.

Two feet, the sound of hoses being hooked to the metal hydrants.

One foot from the door way, more shouts as they discovered the four year old boy.

Zero feet, the firemen ran to help the lawyer.

One foot out of the doorway, paramedic reached us.

Two feet out, one of the paramedics tried to grab me but I bolted out if their grips and strait back to where we came from. Barely catching a breath I was back in the building and up three flights with three more to go.

I howled in pain as a burning beam hit its mark. I could hear a chorus of surprised gasps at the noise from outside the house. I scratched my paws against the floor trying to get from underneath the beam. The embers burned strait through my fur and onto skin. The smell of burning flesh caused me to panic and I twisted and pulled more frantically.

Finally I got a purchase on the ground and heaved myself out from the oak beam. I whimpered in pain. That's going to take a while to heal. I continued up the stairs albeit slower than before. I got to the sixth floor and another explosion went off once again throwing me against the wall. However my head hit the wall hard making me see stars. I guess the stars are not so lucky this time.

Shrapnel hit my side and I stood up forgetting the pain as I heard an agonized yell from the first door on the right. Not the door at the end. This time the door was wide open. I kept close to the floor and crawled into the room.

A quick glance around the room told me that the decorative plants and fancy college degrees were all on fire and turning to ashes. It also told me the last person was also a man, who also happened to be pinned beneath a burning beam- I was getting tired of those.

I quickly made my way to the man who was lying on his stomach. Luckily for him the offending thing hadn't burned through his clothes yet. I nudged his head with my nose so he would look at me and I put a paw on his back to get him to stop struggling. Thankfully he understood and stopped moving.

Preparing myself for the pain I laid flat on my belly. I shuffled forward until I was underneath the beam next to him. Wincing, I pushed with all my might lifting the beam up with my back. The man crawled forward and out from the beam. Smelling my flesh once again I leaped forward and the wooden beam crashed to the floor sending sparks and embers flying.

The man now sat leaning against the papered wall in shock. I nudged him to his hands and knees and pushed him towards the door. We reached the stair case and he changed to a crouched position and we hurried down the stairs side by side.

I heard loud crack and I reacted immediately. I planted my feet to the left and pushed off the floor hitting the man to my right just as a flaming ceiling piece hit the floor where he was a moment before. Bits of the ceiling hit me, burning through my fur. I almost whined, _my hair is ruined._

I pushed the man to his feet once again. Once he was back on his feet we ran down the stairs, me at a slower pace. The man lost his footing and nearly ran into the wall but I threw myself forward hitting him in the side, correcting his footing. It was painful on my burned skin but I kept going. Only a couple more flights.

I let him lead in case I had to correct him again. He sped up as he saw the light of freedom. The firemen were just running for the building as he stumbled out the door. I followed close behind hacking and coughing at the ashy taste in my mouth.

A familiar voice called out to me and I stumbled in its direction. How no one noticed as a burned dog stumbled out of the flaming building? I do not know, but I was grateful for it as I reached Bruce. Note to self: Stay away from burning buildings in the future.

Bruce got down on his knees and pulled me up from under my belly. I got dizzy from the sudden change of views but I didn't complain. The new pressure pushed some of the shrapnel further into my skin and I furrowed my brows. I needed to get those out ASAP. I turned my head towards an alley and barked- it sounded more like a whine- and Bruce got the message.

His calm steps changed directions as he brought me to the alley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**I'm sorry that this came a little too late for avoiding awkward family members.**

**But it's a gift non-the less.**

**I'll update tomorrow then?**

**BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ow" I winced as I pulled another piece of shrapnel from my side. "Ow" I repeated with another. I was currently leaning on Bruce and we were walking to the bar. I was immensely glad for his support. He held me up by my waist careful for the burns on my shoulders.

"Ow, ow, ow." I said as I ripped a particularly stubborn piece of wood from my hip. I threw the bloody thing to the ground and sighed in relief as another wound quickly healed. All the splinters from my hands and feet were already gone and I was just working on my sides.

"Where does the collar go?" Bruce wondered out loud.

"Hmmm?" I responded.

"Where does the collar go when you shift? I noticed it was on when you left the building." He said.

"Oh!" I stopped to think "that's a really good question but-"

"-but you don't know." He interrupted me.

"Again with that sentence thing!" I said exasperated. "Ow!"

We walked in silence, minus my symphonies of pained noises. It took less than five minutes to get back to the bar. I looked to Bruce, "I know you're thinking it, but I never said I was the smartest person."

I caught a glimpse of myself in the bar window before entering. I really, _really_ loved this shirt. Most of the back of the shirt was burned away or ripped. What was less damaged was littered with small holes. I sighed and let Bruce push the door open.

I hobbled into the bar behind Bruce mentally preparing myself for the -putting it mildly- reprimanding from Frankie. "Thanks for finding her Bruce." I heard as we walked- limped- into the bar. "Although I didn't think it would take tha-" his sentence stopped once he caught sight of me. I could have sworn his eyes flashed red with anger.

"Matty." His voice sounded dangerous and I could feel my body shrinking into its self. Frankie took in my appearance and Stayin' Alive by Bee Gees started playing through the bar's speakers. I winced and felt like laughing at the inappropriateness of the song, but I didn't give into the urge. Tony, however, did. His laughter was cut short by a glare from Frankie. I gulped, I was not going to get out of this alive.

"Matty-"

"Not now Frankie." I said.

"Yes, now." He said forcefully.

"No-"

"It's like the battle of Manhattan again!" He yelled, successfully cutting me off. "You don't need to throw yourself into dangerous situations!" I glanced away from him. "Ryder, look at me." My eyes moved to his obediently. "Their lives are not your job."

"Maybe not, but I feel responsible for them!"

"You have no need to feel responsible for them! You are a bartender, nothing else!"

"Nothing else?" I whispered looking him in the eyes.

His eyes filled with remorse "Ryder, you know I didn't mea-"

"No it's fine, I get it." I said looking away from him feeling my face heat up. I felt ashamed knowing that we had an audience. I looked back to see him opening his mouth again.

Before he could form a word I spoke. "No Frank, I get it, it's done." He closed his mouth and looked at me sadly.

"You said Manhattan, the battle of Manhattan?" Steve cut in to our conversation.

"Yes." I said turning to face the blonde. "I took many lives that day." I said in shame, looking at my feet.

"But you saved more." Frank said. I glanced at him and look back to my converse clad feet. Frank had joined in the fighting that day, all of Frank's family did. All the gangs joined forces and fought together, New York would be useless to them if it didn't exist.

Many shifters died that day and the only reason Frank let me join was because I would have been safer by his side. It was a hard day to forget.

* * *

><p>With a snap of Frankie's jaws another alien went down. A different alien pointed its weapon at Frankie and I jumped on it, its metal arm crumpling under my teeth. Frankie tackled another as it approached me from behind. I quickly crushed the alien's head in my jaws so I could help Frank. My paws hit the ground and I ran for Frank as he let out a howl of pain.<p>

I bit down on the aliens shoulder and dragged it off Frank. I snapped its neck and nudged Frankie up. A long gash on his flank was already closing up only leaving bloody fur in its wake.

The aliens were getting thicker by the minute and we were losing the battle. I heard many cries of sadness as one shifter or another fell. I detached myself emotionally from the situation so I could be an unstoppable machine.

I heard a cry of pain from a human, a child. Separating myself from Frankie, I ran for the kid in distress.

An alien was holding the little girl by the shirt as one would hold a piece of trash, as far away as possible and between two fingers. The child was thrashing in its grip, terrified of the alien. I ran for the alien and shifted mid stride.

Now on two feet and with opposable thumbs I reached the alien in just a few strides. I ripped the child from its grip and ran as fast as my short legs would carry me. The three year old let out an outraged cry and gripped my neck. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I ran over uneven ground.

I held her head against my chest with my hand preventing whiplash. The alien ran after us shooting at random. The first few shots missed but I crashed to the ground as one hit its target. I shielded the girl with my body as we fell and curled around her in pain.

The weapon had only grazed my leg but it hurt like a bitch. I shoved the small child under a car nearby and shushed her as she whined. I dragged myself from the ground and ran straight for the alien. The fight was over before it started, neck snapped. My wound was fully healed and I grabbed the little girl and brought her to safety.

I heard a familiar howl. I panicked. My emotional shield fell and I ran. It was a howl of sorrow, from Frank. I showed up in time to watch as Garth, Frank's brother, bleed to death in from of him.

I watched as the life drained from Garth's eyes. I watched as sorrow changed to anger. I watched as Frank let his anger out on aliens. I watched as that anger helped us win. I watched as the aliens powered down all at once. I watched as the fire died from Frankie's eyes. As I watched I couldn't help but wonder if Garth's death was worth it.

* * *

><p>I was plucked out of my memories as someone -eh hem... Tony- snapped their fingers in front of my face.<p>

I shook my head and muttered "Not enough."

"Ryder-"

Frankie started his sentence but was interrupted by Tony "Kid. You're amazing, don't let anyone tell you anything different. I'm sure you gave it all you had." He finished with a toothy grin.

I gave him a small smile "Thanks."

His face dropped to a more serious one, "Matty, I don't think you understand." He said making eye contact. "I know you gave it your all, you know why?"

I shook my head 'no' in response.

"Because you risked your cute, furry ass for a random guy in an alley." I wrinkled my nose at 'cute'.

I saw Steve smiling from the corner of my eye and the other Avengers were looking at Tony in shock. Tony didn't give out compliments_ Ever_. I gave Tony a wide grin, glad I could be an exception.

"Matty, your scent changed." Frank said, managing to completely ruin the tiny moment.

"Hmmm?" I replied mildly confused.

"Your scent changed."

I just stared at Frank confused. "Your scent." He repeated, "It's changed." I continued to stare, still not getting it. Frank sighed obviously frustrated.

"You found your pack."

I stared at him dumbfounded.

At least I finally got what he meant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**So...**

**What do you guys think about Frank?**

**Half the time in my mind he's evil, the other half he's an adopted dad.**

**Whelp!**

**You'll have another chapter next week...**

**See you later (figuratively)**

**BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

A pack was one thing I never dreamt of having. I never gave myself the hope of getting one for I would have been disappointed. I knew I would never -could never- get one. That was the one if the many reasons I latched onto Frankie and his pack. Frankie's pack was the closest I would ever get to my own pack, or so I thought.

I stared at Frankie in utter shock and the other occupants of the bar sat there befuddled. For months after meeting Frankie I prayed for my scent to change, for me to finally have a home. There is no need to explain that I was disappointed. I was disappointed to not have a pack. I was also disappointed that I let myself hope.

Once a shifter finds their pack, their whole body scent changes. The shifter's scent slowly morphs and starts smelling like its pack. Each pack has its own distinct scent, like a mark. Packs are typically amongst same breeds or species and consist of about two to four people, sometimes bigger. They are rarely made up of humans, let alone six.

"Pack?" Tony asked. _Ever the curious one._

"Yes." I said slowly, still trying to figure out if Frank was joking with me. It would have been a horribly cruel joke. "It would explain why Frank didn't recognize my scent when we first got here."

"I think you need to explain." Frank said as he looked at the blank stares aimed at us.

"Like soul mates but with a group of people." I said off-handedly. I could feel Frankie's glare of disapproval on the back of my head. "You're the one that told me to explain." I snapped at Frank not even looking at him. "Deal with it." Maybe I was still a bit hurt from our earlier conversation.

The others winced at the bite in my voice. "So..." Tony started afraid to have his head bitten off too "We're meant to be?"

"Yes we were all 'meant to be'" I said carefully, almost scared at what Tony was getting at.

Tony turned to Steve with a child-like face. "Can we keep her? Please?"

Saying Steve looked startled would be an understatement. "I think that's up to her." He said his eyebrows knitting together.

"I'm not a stray dog." I mumbled as I heard Frank try to cover -try- a laugh.

Tony promptly ignored me and kept staring at Steve "Please? Pretty please?" Steve still looked a little shocked as he glanced at me "I'll feed her, I promise!" I had a feeling he was doing it just to anger me. I gave Steve a 'Go ahead' gesture with my hands. _I can't wait to see this play out._

"I-" he paused "errrm-" he glanced at me "uhh-" he looked back to Tony "Sure." He blurted. Steve's eyes flashed with panic and regret the second Tony's smile grew. He looked to me for help and I just shrugged. _He said yes, he could deal with it._

"C'mon guys we have stuff to do." Tony said walking out the door. The rest of the group looked at each other then started to follow him out. I turned back to Frankie ready for another day of work.

"Bye!" I yelled as the last of them made it out the door. I jumped in surprise when the door flew back open presenting Tony.

"Matty! Get your ass moving, we have to get your stuff!"

"What?" I said a little confused by his demand.

"You heard Steve! We get to keep you, you're moving in."

"I don't think I can afford rent."

"Who said anything about paying?" With that he was out the door again.

I looked to Frank and shuffled toward him to give him a hug. His arms engulfed me in a big warm embrace. He let go holding me at an arms length and I gave him a pained smile. He returned the smile "Ryder Matthews, be safe, and you're fired." I laughed at his words and wrapped him in one more hug. "Be sure to visit."

"Matty!" Tony yelled again. Maybe a little change of scene would be a good thing. I gave Frank one last smile and followed Tony out the door.

* * *

><p>"I love how 'we' turned to 'Steve'" I said as I unlocked my apartment door. The gold colored plastic numbers glittered under the hallway's low lights as I swung the door open.<p>

Steve laughed "It tends to happen." He said as he followed me into my apartment.

I flicked on the lights. "Excuse the mess." I mumbled "It has been a few weeks."

"Mess?" He asked and looked at my apartment in shock. It was clean. The grubby tiles were as clean as if ever seen them, the rugs were vacuumed, dishes cleaned, and everything was in its rightful place. Warning bells went off in my head and my hand shot out instinctively, stopping Steve from setting foot onto one of the cleaned rugs.

"Wait." Steve looked at me then down at the floor, to his unfolded cardboard boxes that filled arms, then back at me. Following my command he set his foot back down next to its partner. I shifted my eyes around the room looking for something to indicate that it was a trap.

Not finding anything alarming I stepped into my small living room. I took another step and a loud crashing sound came from my open door. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Steve immediately threw his hands up, not wanting to cause trouble. I saw a familiar shotgun peeking from behind the door. I laughed and Steve looked at me like I was crazy. _Maybe I was._ "MR. FALD!" I yelled, "It's me, Ryder."

The double barrel inched the door open to reveal Mr. Fald's face. His shoulders slumped in relief when he saw me. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Dale?"

"When you start calling me Matty." I replied, it was something we went over every time we spoke. Dale was in his late seventies with a beer belly. He had a large nose where his bifocals sat. He also had a pair of baby blues and thinning white hair. He was ex-military but had a large heart. He and his wife are the ones who own the apartment that I lived in.

"Sorry about how clean the place is." He said. "I know how unclean you like it but after the police tore it apart the missus couldn't help but clean the place up."

"It's okay." I assured him, but I was freaking out. _Did the police find my stash?_ I wondered.

"We were both worried about you. Once the police told us they believed you were dead, we didn't have the heart to empty the place out yet." He pointed his gnarly finger at me "Where have you been young lady?" Dale took one look at me and my red face and he instantly knew. "You tried to be the hero again?" His eyes narrowed.

Me staring at my feet was enough of an answer for him, but I nodded anyways.

I heard him let out a big sigh and he -gratefully- changed the subject. "Who is this young man?" I chuckled as he eyed Steve critically. "Were you in the military?"

Steve looked at Dale astonished. "How'd you know?"

"Your posture." Dale explained. "I was in war too, I'd say you were in World War Two if I didn't know better." Horror flashed in Steve's eyes for a moment.

"He's my new family so don't scare him away Dale." I said leaning up on my tip toes to give Steve a kiss on the cheek. Steve's face turned bright red but he kept up with my act hugging me around the waist.

Dale gave me a big smile his face also red. "Well all right, I'll just leave you two to it. Come visit me later, alright?"

I nodded to Dale and he shuffled out the door softly closing it behind him. I shoved Steve off me the second Dale was out the door. "Thanks, I needed him out."

Steve stumbled a bit before nodding. "No problem."

I went straight to the edge of the old ratty book shelf and tore the Webster's Dictionary, a Spanish dictionary, an almanac, a few Readers Digests, and a selection of other books and set -okay, maybe throw- them on the floor. I slammed my fist on the back of the poor bookshelf's boards and it popped open.

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw my stash wasn't touched. "Why do you have a twenty-two hidden behind your book case?"

"Because I needed it." I said as I took the gun out and set it gently on my lumpy green sofa. I turned back and pulled my handgun out of the case too.

"And a handgun?" Steve asked his eyes wide.

"How do you think the mob got its name?" Steve just stared at me waiting for the answer. "They're crows for crying out loud!"

"That still doesn't explain the guns."

"I don't need the twenty-two, I just haven't the heart to throw it away. The Glock, however, would be most useful to a loner shifter." Steve still looked lost. "For the love of-" I pinched the bridge of my nose "-to protect myself."

Steve nodded accepting my answer as I shoved the small gun in my waistband. Finally I pulled a small black briefcase from my book shelf and set it next to the gun on the couch.

I noticed Steve eyeing the case curiously "It's my birth certificate and stuff like that." He, once again, nodded. I silently prayed he would never get curious enough to look into my black case. I had more than just my birth certificate and social security card in the thing, but I wasn't going to tell Steve that. I rapped my knuckles against the case once, "Almost indestructible."

Leaving Steve in the living room I moved to my own room and grabbed my two stuffed toys from the bed. The tiger was no longer pristine white and my wolf had a few holes but I wasn't about to get rid of them.

"You sure you're only going to need five boxes?" The blonde asked as I re-entered the living room. He had already set up the boxes. His eyes caught sight of the stuffed toys and he said nothing.

"Yeah." I said as I handed him the toys. Steve handled the two as if they were the queen's crowned jewels, and for that I was grateful. They were the earliest memory I had of my family being happy.

"I'm not taking furniture or silverware." I yelled as I walked back to my room. I grabbed my sketch books and waddled back to the living room my arms overflowing. I set those down gently next to Steve too and returned to my room for clothes.

I pulled out all my lazy clothes first. Sweatpants, leggings, sweatshirts, fuzzy socks, etcetera. I quickly changed into a black pair of sweatpants with 'FPD' bold white letters. Not so long but long story. I threw off my tattered shirt no replaced it with a new one. Putting my Glock in my waist band and picking up my lazy clothes, I headed back to the living room.

Steve was sitting on the shaggy rug with his legs crossed. One of my sketchbooks was open across his lap and he leaned over it. He was, what seemed to be, in deep concentration. I sat down next to him and he looked at me startled. "I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head 'no' and looked at the drawing he was observing. It was a drawing of my dad. He had a look of anger on his face, a look that seemed burned into his face. Steve flicked to the next page, my newest drawing.

A woman, my mother to be exact. Her head was thrown back, mid-laugh. Steve lightly traced her dark hair and I mentally reminded myself to darken her hair with a 4B later. "Who is she?"

"My mother." I replied staring at her.

"She is beautiful, it's beautiful."

For some reason, his sentence made me tear up. A lone drop escaped my eye as Steve looked to me. He reached out and gently wiped the tear away, as he gently as he had the drawing.

I gave him a wobbly smile in return and stood up. "Let's finish packing, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**I almost forgot to update.**

_**Almost.**_

**Can anyone guess what happens in the next chapter?**

**I know I can!**

**NEXT WEEK**

**BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

"So, you're scared of spiders?" Tony asked as we all lounged around his 'living floor'._ Rich people_. I glared in response and Tony glanced as Steve. My glare changed to Steve.

"You told him?" I said, a bit -maybe more- angry at him than Tony. Steve looked at me guiltily. Of course he did. "Spiders are scary ass creatures." I defended myself. "With their eight or more eyes, hairy bodies, bloody fangs-" everyone looked up at that, even Clint who was messing with his arrows. "- the legs, even the name is creepy. Arachnid. You can't tell me that doesn't sound alien-like, like cryptids."

"Are you done?" Bruce asked, his eyebrows raised. I blushed and nodded, a bit embarrassed at my outburst.

"I'm confused." I said, sure that my face was still rosy. Everyone present looked at me, confused at my statement of being confused. Successfully with everyone's attention I continued, "Why did you offer me to live here?" Tony just looked at me urging me to continue. "I mean, you've barely known me for a day-"

"Over a week-"

"But as a dog! As a person? No, only just over a day. And you've let me move into your tower just yesterday! Which has to be a record and I'm sure this place holds many of the Avengers secrets! Who knows? Maybe I'm an assassin sent by one of your many enemies, just to kill you. Yet you let me in here, full access, with two guns. One of which I have on my person now!" Pointing at the gun in my waistband, I took a deep breath. "I could pull it out right now and kill one of you, I'm sure Natasha or Clint would then kill me off! But I would have gotten one of you! Yet you give me a whole floor to myself, you have complete and utter trust in me why?" I said my voice getting quieter. "You don't even know if Ryder is my real name, maybe it's a cover for a local gang, the one that tried to kill you in the alley. All just to kill one of you or to get your secrets I just don't get it. Why?"

Tony looked me in the eyes and answered my question. "Steve trusts you." I looked at him trying to figure out if he said what I had though he said. "Steve doesn't trust just anyone anymore." I looked around the room but Steve was nowhere to be seen. "Just between all of us but Steve has lost his trust in the good of people, and he saw something in you. He trusts you, we trust you."

Steve chose that moment to walk back into the room and Tony lost his serious face and asked joyfully "do you have anything else to ask?" Even with his joyful face his eyes told a warning, 'Don't tell Steve' and a tiny bit of hope, 'You're our last chance'. Steve sat next to me, taking up a full cushion. From what I knew Steve and Tony didn't exactly get along, if Tony was desperate then it had to be bad.

I looked to Tony cautiously and then turned to Clint. I had a very important question for him. "Why the hell are you cleaning these arrows?" I picked one up from his lap before he could protest. I winced as the skin on my shoulders stretched. "It's cleaner than a whistle! I mean seriously, it's fucking squeaky clean." To prove my point I rubbed my pointer finger down the side of it quickly and a loud squeak was produced. "See, squeaky."

Everyone in the room laughed at my outburst and I turned red once again. I quickly rubbed any grease – or finger prints- I left on the arrow of on my shirt and quickly handed it back. With a red face and a quick 'sorry', I sat back down satisfied that I didn't leave any fingerprints behind. They all chuckled and I buried my face into the couch pillow.

"That reminds me." Tony started and I kept my face firmly pushed into the pillow. "We need to decide your superhero name." My head shot up from its safe sanctuary.  
>"How does Clint's squeaky clean arrow remind you of superhero names?"<p>

"Out of all the questions you ask, you ask that?" Bruce said wildly.

"Well, I agreed to move in, not be an Avenger." I glared at Tony. "That reminds me of the trust issues you have, and I don't mean the good ones. Didn't your parents ever teach you to be wary of strangers?" I said bringing up our earlier argument.

"No." He promptly replied. We started a staring match. My eyes searched his, trying to find an alternate motive. Failing to find one, my eyes darted away first. Tony did an over exaggerated fist bump at his victory.

"Wait, technically the Avengers don't exist anymore, right?" They all winced at that. It was all over the news, SHIELD falling, Steve being 'wanted', and even the fall of SHIELD headquarters was caught on tape. "Didn't the leader die, or something?" Natasha visibly winced. Wishing I would have kept my trap shut, I tried to think of a way to backtrack. Sadly all I came up with was a sheepish "Sorry." and a whimper of pain as my burns stretched. My face found its soft and fluffy shield once again.

Someone coughed awkwardly, and I heard another fumble with the remote. The TV played on the news channel, something about getting snow soon. At least we got off the topic of superhero names. I shifted into a dog hoping to make myself more comfortable. I circled on the couch, trying to achieve the impossible. Finally, I laid down satisfied. Nobody reacted to my mini show. Not even Steve, whose lap I was using as a pillow.

They were all focused on the television, which now displayed the law firm that had gone up in flames yesterday. Steve absentmindedly pet my head as the young boy I had carried was being interviewed. His mother was close by, as was his father. Both of them were showing clear concern for their son, but the mother stood closer. Adams, their last name, was featured in the caption below.

"How did you manage to escape the fire?" The annoyingly high pitched voice of the blonde interviewer rang throughout the room. Almost like an shrill ring tone.  
>The boy, Corey, smiled big. "A dog!" He proudly answered. The blonde pursed her red lips together and looked to the camera.<p>

"A dog?" She questioned.

"Yeah!" Corey said, still enthusiastic. His mother nodded, backing up her son's exclamation.

"The dog carried my son out. Saved us along with a couple of other people." She paused, tearing up. "We wouldn't be here if it weren't for that dog."

"I rode the dog just like a horse!" He burst in, quite enthusiastically, jumping up and down in his seat.

The TV switched back to current time and the blonde, along with her guy co-worker looked at the camera. "We also talked to one of the other people saved by this mysterious dog." The screen changed to the last guy I had led out of the building.

"I had almost given up when the dog showed up." He was sitting stiff and rigid, trying to avoid any extra pain. "I was trapped under this wooden beam-" He shuffled his body, looking for a comfortable position. "-and this German Shepherd just showed up out of nowhere." The annoying blonde nodded sympathetically, like she understood the situation.

"She-"

"She?" Her cheeping voice asked.

"Well I think the dog was a girl." He stated, caught off guard by the interruption. "The beam was burning though my clothes and she-" he waited for another outburst but when he received none, he continued. "-she calmed me down."

"What happened next?" The man was obviously irritated by the blonde but went on.

"She crawled under the beam next to me and lifted it." He shook his head. "I-I could smell her skin burning, but she lifted it anyways." His face squinted in disgust. I assumed it was at the memory, but I was secretly hoping it was the blonde's perfume.

"And then what, Mr. Cuell?" She leaned forward in anticipation.

"I did nothing, the dog made me move." Mr. Cuell laughed bitterly. "The damn thing made me get to my feet and move on." He rubbed his hands on his face. "The little girl saved me twice after that, from a fall and another burning piece of building."

"Mr. Cuell?"

"John, please."

"John, do you know where that dog went?"

"Wait? No one saw her? She was hurt pretty bad." His face crumpled in disappointment.

Blondie shook her head with a resounding "No."

"Oh my God. She save four of our-" there was a little bleep, "-and she could be dying from her injuries?"

The interview cut off there, and mister and missus perfect came back to screen. "How per-" there was a click as the television died. We all stared at Bruce as his arm slowly moved down. Away from the TV and toward the coffee table, where he retired the remote. Once in its resting place, all eyes moved from the remote to me.

I whined and tried to hide my furry head somewhere behind my human pillow. I felt Steve lightly trace the burns on my back. Maybe in wonder or awe, perhaps in disgust, I would never know. I whined again and Steve returned to his petting.

"So that's where those came from." An obnoxious person -Tony- said out loud.

_No shit, Sherlock._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Bet none of you guessed that would happen...**

**I'm going to introduce a character you all should know next chapter.**

**If five guess who right, i'll update early...**

**(ASAP after the fifth person gets it)**

**I know you can do it, at least sixty follow this story.**

**P.S. I don't know how I feel about this chapter, let me know what you think!**

**EARLIER THEN NEXT WEEK, I HOPE!**

**-BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

"On your left!" Steve yelled into the cool morning air. I let out a bark of laughter as my paws stayed with Steve. Step for step. Sam let out a loud groan and ran faster for a moment as we passed him before giving up.

"If we were flying I would so be winning right now!" He yelled after us.

"No you wouldn't!" Steve yelled back. "You'd be too busy saving my ass from falling!"

There was no reply, they both knew Steve was right. Steve and I slowed down and he sat on a nearby bench. I sat next to him on the ground. The half melted snow on the grass made my fur clump together and uncomfortably wet but I ignored it.

Sam came to a stop, huffing and puffing all the way. He sat heavily down next to Steve. "Your pet dog is just as crazy as you are." I growled at him and he threw his hands up defensively. "Sorry, sorry, companion." He said sarcastically. I grunted satisfied. This has become our routine. It had been for the past month, from the moment I had decided to just be known as a dog to him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Steve!" A dark skinned man yelled running up to us.<p>

"Sam!" Steve greeted, "Ready for a run?" he smiled.

"As soon as you introduce me to your new pet." I growled. _Pet was the wrong word._

Sam looked to Steve surprised. "She prefers companion."

"Companion?" He questioned, looking at Steve like he was a crazy man. I grunted in confirmation.

"Her name is Maud."

"Maud the companion it is." He turned to the sidewalk "Ready for a run Maud?" I barked pulling at the leash Steve had me on. "Maybe I'll finally be faster than someone." Sam muttered under his breath. Steve unhooked me from the leash. It's safe to say I proved him wrong.

* * *

><p>From what I picked up Sam was another Avenger, but he chose to live on his own. He was named Falcon. He was one of the few people Steve trusted. He seemed to follow a policy that you could only trust as many people as you can count on your fingers. From what I could tell he had three left, if I was included.<p>

We had decided my Clark Kent to Superman would be Maud. My very own secret identity.

I got pulled out of my thoughts by my own name.

"Are you going to come to the tower today? You still haven't met Matty."

Sam took a moment and nodded. "Yeah, I'll go back with you today." Steve reconnected the leash to my collar and we started the walk back to the tower. I hated the damn leash and collar with a passion, but with Sam there I had to deal with it. I walked happily between the two the leash taut.

As we neared my newish home my footsteps quickened enough to the point where I was dragging Steve behind me. I was glad that we had only stopped once. It was for some small woman that absolutely needed to pet me. Her hands pulled some hair out of my coat very painfully but as soon as she was done we were on our way. My feet were soaked and frozen from the late November snow. I was excited to warm them up and maybe grab a mug of hot chocolate.

We walked through the main doors and I rubbed my paws off on the rug. The receptionist nodded to us, briefly reminding me that the Stark company was also ran in this building.

We stood awkwardly in the elevator for five minutes then the doors opened to the main 'living quarter'.

_Something was wrong._

I stood rigid, my ears were pointed forward and my nose in the air. Something was wrong, and I couldn't figure out what it was. Steve noticed my position immediately. "Maud, what's wrong?" He stepped cautiously out of the elevator and Sam mirrored his actions.

I ran as fast as my paws would carry me. Down the hall and two rights later I was hurling myself at a stranger. My claws clicked loudly against the floor. It only took a few seconds to asses him and the other occupants of the room.

Natasha had her hand inching toward her gun. Bruce's eyes were flashing green and his foot was tapping. Clint was staring at the man with no emotion. Thor was sitting on the couch, his body stiff. In fact all of them were stiff, bodies as still as the floor boards. As if they didn't know what to do, as if they were scared, as if he was an enemy. That was the first second.

The second was spent with the man. I became aware of Steve's and Sam's footsteps following close behind me. The man was older. He looked gentle and kind, but then again, so did my father. He wasn't super tall but he wasn't short, maybe six feet. He had brown hair, combed back. He wore a suit, buttoned in the front. His body posture showed calm and in control. He and his body language screamed average.

The third second was used up interrupting his sentence. He turned and saw a dog running for him. "Oh, so you guys got a pe-" my human body slammed into him mid-sentence. Steve and Sam were at the door way.

He flew backwards and I went with him. We slammed into the floor and his head responded with a loud thump as it made contact with the wood. My forearm was at his throat, holding him down. The rest of my body weight was spent keeping him on the ground. "Call me a pet." I growled in his ear. "I dare you." He made a small wheezing sound in response.

"Coulson?" Steve's voice echoed in the big room. "You're alive?"

"Your dog just turned into a girl, a real fucking girl." Sam's voice said in the background.

"Coulson?" Steve repeated in shock.

Tony and Pepper chose that moment to walk into the room. "I was gone for five minutes, five minutes." He said out loud. "And in that time our friend was brought back from the dead and almost killed by Matty."

"Your dog-" Sam once again said. "-just turned into a girl."

Hearing the word friend I got off of Coulson, and offered him a hand up. He gratefully grabbed my hand and I helped him up. "Sorry." I apologized while patting down his suit to smooth it out. "Their body language." He nodded, that was all the explanation he needed.

"Your fucking dog just turned into a fucking girl!" Sam yelled throwing his hands up into the air.

"Yes, Sam, we heard you the first three times!" I yelled back. "And I'm a woman, not some little girl." I said as an afterthought.

Coulson chuckled at my words, "I like her." he declared. Two seconds later he was being crushed by hugs from Pepper and a few select others that threatened my life if I told.

"Oh my God, the look on Sam's face when you turned into a human." Phil said laughing.

"No, the look on your face when I turned into a human." We both laughed.

"Coulson, you didn't just come here for fun, there's a reason isn't there?" Natasha broke through everyone's happy mood.

Everyone stared at Coulson as his face fell. "Yes." He sighed rubbing the back of his head. I winced at the red steaks that appeared on his hands. I briefly hoped I didn't give him a concussion. "I need a place that's safe to stay."

"Yeah, Agent! You can stay anytime you want." Tony said offhandedly.

"That's the problem." Coulson winced. "It's not just me."

"Still okay." Tony singsonged.

"We just need to make a few repairs, and we'll be on our way." Coulson reassured.

"All the time you need."

"Where are they anyways?" Steve popped into the conversation.

"Outside."

"Oh my God! Coulson, you left them out there for an hour?" I joined the conversation.

"I told them two hours, then high tail it."

I looked over to see an evil smile climb Tony's face. I groaned but, sadly, that didn't stop him from speaking. "We should give them a true welcome."

Tony, Clint, Sam, and Natasha left quickly for the elevator. Steve and Bruce followed a bit warily. Thor followed too, laughing joyfully and Pepper gave Coulson a warm smile. "I'll go make sure they don't end up killing each other." The elevator doors closed behind them and it was just Coulson and I left.

"That's not the real reason, is it?"

"No." He sighed, resigned. "We need someone to go undercover."

"One of them?" I snorted in amusement. "They have the most recognizable faces in the world, especially now." He nodded. "Besides that's the last thing they need with all that shit that went down."

"I know but we need somebody, and my teams faces have been plastered onto all of evil's wanted board."

"Mine's not."

He looked up sharply and slightly surprised. "No, it's not." He said thoughtfully. Couslon seemed to weigh the pros and cons in his mind. "We would need to leave now." He finally decided. I nodded, if it would help him and the Avengers, it was worth it.

"I'll be back!" I yelled running to my room. It only took a few moments to get a small bag packed, and I was running back to Coulson.

When I returned to the room Coulson was finishing writing a note. I quickly read it and snatched the pen from him and read it out loud.

"I'm borrowing your pet-" I furiously crossed out the word 'pet' and replaced it with 'companion'. "-for a bit. Take care of my team, we'll be back soon." I paused, "Signed, Coulson." I scribbled my signature next to his along with a little smiley face.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded to him and we walked out side by side.

I guess Steve had two fingers left not three. But, then again, when they all come back from their welcome to find us gone, it just might end up being four.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**EEEEEEEEE!**

**I'm disappointed in you guys!**

**Only two, of the now seventy of you guys, guessed...**

**One of you was right, I guess I entered two characters rather then one.**

**Eh...**

**NEXT WEEK**

**BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

"We need a fake name for you."

"Tyler Mason." I said. No hesitance. He looked surprised at how fast I said it, but he nodded. _Why not live in the past a little?_ I thought. Besides it sounded a bit James Bond-ish, if I did say so myself. And I didn't need give it a second thought. I didn't care if he looked the name up later, I would have to deal with it. "So where are we going?" I asked and leaned further back into the car chair.

"California." I looked at him, then back to the road, and back to him again. I made myself comfortable, it was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p>A month. One whole month. That's how long ago we left the tower. It was nearing Christmas, it was beginning to look like it would just be Coulson and I. Also, no white Christmas. I still bought them all presents though, I was going to send them on Christmas Eve.<p>

I sighed dejectedly and stared out of the corporate window. Phil and I had moved here as father and daughter, trying to get a new start after my mother had died. When people asked why a twenty-two year old was living with her father, I simply stated it was more for my father than for me. If they asked more than that they would get a complimentary glare courtesy of me.

Phil chose that moment to walk through the elevator doors. He donned his bright colored construction workers uniform. He had a pair of black thick rimmed glasses that, somehow, went with his newly dyed blonde hair. His nose and ears were a bit bigger than usual as was his skin pale. They were small, but extra precautions to keep his team -and others- from finding us.

There wasn't anything new for me as big as Coulson as far as appearance went. My dark brown hair was now blonde, almost matching Phil's. I wore brown contacts and also adopted a pair of glasses. My glasses were much more stylish than Coulson's but also black.

"Dad!" I said getting up from my appointed office chair. "What are you doing here?" I asked giving him a hug.

"We're having lunch today, remember?" No, he didn't say anything about lunch before he left for work.

"Oh yeah, completely forgot! I'm so sorry."

"Well your should be!" he grinned. "I've been sitting in that car for ten minutes."

"I'm sure your exaggerating!" I threw a grin back.

"Hello Mr. Mason!" My office buddy, Cole, greeted and interrupted.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Greg?" Phil asked as they shook hands. Cole was a smart man, to say the least. He was handsome, worked being a red-head, and was in shape. Despite being so smart, he just didn't get I wasn't interested in a relationship. It was the bane of Phil's teasing. I was lying to the whole company, I didn't need a relationship to make it more of a screwed up mess.

"C'mon Dad! Let's go, I'm hungry." I said tugging in his shoulder. "I'll be back later Cole! Save me some office doughnuts for later!" He nodded and waved as I led Coulson to the elevator.

I sighed in relief as the doors closed and Coulson chuckled. "You have that boy wrapped around your fingers."

I groaned. "Dad!" I nearly banged my head against the shiny elevator walls. Sadly, they opened before I had the chance and I followed Coulson out. I hopped into his truck and we headed to the nearest dinner.

He had warned me as began this. They are always watching, always listening. So we always stayed in character, at home, in the car, workplaces, or restaurants. Whatever the place be, we never strayed from the line.

The car ride was a short one and we were walking through the doors to the dinner. The bells above the door rang as we walked through. "Seat yourself!" We heard from the kitchen. "I'll be right with you!"

We sat in a booth in the back corner next to an old fashion juke box. We talked about nothing's for a bit, ordered some drinks and out food then Coulson spoke up. "It's time to finish up the home were building, I'm almost sad to see it finish."

"Yeah?" I asked faking disinterest. I was excited, we were finally going to end this thing. "You think you'll finish by tonight?"

"Yes, I think we will." Our conversation was then cut off by the waitress bringing out our food. The next fifteen minutes was spent with us eating.

"I think I might be home late tonight, is that okay? I need to get some extra work done at the office."

"Yeah, that's fine." He said. "Besides I'm your dad, not a dictator." We laughed, paid the bill and left. The car ride was, once again, short and uneventful.

I got out of the car and headed towards the building. "Hey!" I turned around to see Phil waving. "Try not to be past eleven!" He yelled.

"Okay!" I shouted back. As I walked into the main doors and into the elevator I mulled over the warning. Be back by eleven or I'm going to assume the worst. The elevator doors dinged as they opened and I walked out. I sat down at my desk and played with my keychain -Avengers themed, Coulson thought that it would be funny- but mainly with the small flash drive. It was the reason we were here. All I needed to do was plug it into my boss's computer, wait ten, take it, then leave, never to return.

Coulson had given it to me saying my cousin Skye had made it. It had some photos I needed to go through. The drive was unassuming, green in color, and small. It was just like every other office flash you would come in contact to. And, for not the first time, I found myself wondering what was on it and why it was so important. I guess I would find out tonight.

I made it to eight with no interruptions. "Hey, why the glum face?" Cole said scooting his wheeled chair up to me. "I saved your favorite kind of doughnut, glaze with creme." I stopped myself from making a face and smiled gratefully. I hated that kind of doughnut, but I let him have his fantasy. He looked at me expectantly and I stared back, confused. "Why are ya' so sad?"

"Nothing really, it's just one of those days."

"Well it's almost clocking time, so you will be home soon." He chirped.

I never understood how he was always so happy. "No." I shook my head. "I'm staying after a bit, I have some stuff to catch up on."

He winced sympathetically. "Oh, well have fun with that, I'm going to head out." Somehow I had missed his bag and keys by his feet. "I hope you have fun with your extra shit." He sarcastically brought his hand to his mouth. "Woops, shift." I laughed at his 'slip up' and shooed him away.

I nodded my goodbye, wincing at the headache it brought on, and watched as he rolled back to his desk and left. He waved one last time as he entered the elevator, and was gone. The computers were an annoying part of my job. Some of the materials are made of silver and other precious metals, so I had headaches the whole time I had been there. It was always a relief to walk out of the God forsaken building.

I sat tapping at the keyboard for another hour before other people started packing up and leaving. I stayed sitting for another hour, then for another half. Finally the boss left, yelling for me to 'close up', which never really happens anyways. It was a security company, they had guards up the wazoo. They covered house alarms, security cameras, personal guards, etcetera. I was just the portion that covered customer service. It was a horrible job, listening to people complain about this and that all day. It only worsened my headaches.

I waited ten minutes to make sure my boss wasn't coming back. When he didn't return I went straight for his office. It was smaller than I imagined but it also had a nice window view. The city lights shinned in the background as I plugged the flash drive in. There was a small beep and a click. A small red loading bar popped up on screen but I ignored it and let it do its thing. I began to pace.

The next ten minutes were uneventful but the most stressful of my life. When it finally beeped again I quickly grabbed it and wiped any prints away from the computer and noticed a new bar. This one was also red but was counting down from one. Assuming the worst I left as fast as possible and wiped the door knob as I left.

It took me fifteen seconds to do that and get to the elevator. Another thirty to leave the building acting like nothing was wrong, even nodding a goodnight to the security guards, the next five climbing into my car and starting it up. The last were spent with my wheels spinning and squealing out of the parking lot, the guards running to catch up. Maybe an extra few seconds was spent swerving to avoid bullets, possibly one or two on top of that wincing in pain.

_But who really knows?_

Coulson didn't, I sure as hell didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Short, sorry, very short.**

**And late, a day late.**

**SORRY**

**PLEASEDON'TKILLME!**

**I like living.**

**NEXT WEEK**

**BYE**


End file.
